<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bug by iwriteshipsnotsailthem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820366">Bug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem'>iwriteshipsnotsailthem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dad Lance &amp; Tattoo Artist Keith [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Parent Keith (Voltron), Parent Lance (Voltron), Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Allura and Romelle's son Toby, Keith and Lance start to consider if they want to have another child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dad Lance &amp; Tattoo Artist Keith [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back I'm so excited for this update I really hope you guys like it too ♥</p>
<p>Vivian is 8 at the beginning of this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby is the name of Romelle and Allura's first child. He was two months old the first time they got to hold him and introduce him to their family and friends. Keith was so happy for his friends to start this new chapter in their lives. He was the one who introduced them, watched them stare at each other longingly and listened to their complaints in tiffs.</p>
<p>They had always loved Vivian and it was obvious that one day they would have their own child to raise together. Despite how nervous they were over their new roles, he knew they were going to be exceptional mothers. They were amazing people after all. He wouldn't be the person he was today if it weren't for them.</p>
<p>Speaking of an amazing parent...</p>
<p>Fondly, he watched Lance help their eight year old guide her hands to hold Toby's head comfortably. A smile curved his lips as he watched, the scene reminding Keith of when he first held Vivian.</p>
<p>Toby opened his eyes and Vivian excitedly looked to her papa who tried to match her enthusiasm with a grin.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but stare, his husband and kid were so <em>cute.</em></p>
<p>"I see it." A voice made him turn to see Veronica's sly smirk. "It's <em>emanating </em>from you."</p>
<p>"What?" Keith asked, quirking his brow up and crossing his arms, ready to defend himself because by her tone he knew he was going to be teased.</p>
<p>"My dear brother in law," Veronica said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You are clucky."</p>
<p>"Clucky?" Keith asked, scrunching his face up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, <em>clucky</em>."</p>
<p>Keith looked to Acxa beside her in hope of elaboration. Acxa was Veronica's fiancé, set to be married in mere months. Keith was glad he would have her there for Holidays from now on so they could bond over the absurdity that is The McClain's that they love, but still have to deal with.</p>
<p>Acxa sighed. "She means you want to have another baby."</p>
<p>Keith found himself coughing and choking on nothing but air, eyes wide as he spun his head to look back to Veronica. How could she say something like that so casually?</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p>
<p>Veronica rolled her eyes the same way Lance did when he was exasperated into disbelief. "Oh come on Keith, like you haven't thought about it before."</p>
<p>Keith glanced over to where Lance and Vivian were sitting, watching the two interact with the baby in front of them. She was right in saying he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. But it just felt so weird to seriously consider. Their family had been the three of them for so long. Vivian was eight now, how would she feel if they decided to have another kid?</p>
<p>"Have you ever talked to Lance about having more kids?" Veronica asked, looking somewhat confused by his reaction.</p>
<p>"Ummm..." he thought about it for a moment. "Kinda?"</p>
<p>"<em>Kinda</em>?" Veronica repeated louder.</p>
<p>"I mean," he shuffled his feet under her intense glare. Her irritated look was practically identical to Lance's. "He's said one day he'd like Vivian to have a brother or sister. But he said <em>later."</em></p>
<p>"And when exactly was this?" Veronica demanded.</p>
<p>Keith winced, already knowing the answer. "When we first got married."</p>
<p>"So three years ago?" She asked. Keith nodded, prompting her to continue. "Have you ever thought that <em>later</em> has become <em>now? </em>Knowing that idiot, he's most likely waiting for <em>you</em> to bring it up. You know how his mind works, he gets insecure about weird shit. He probably thinks you don't want more or something dumb."</p>
<p>Keith frowned. Why wouldn't he want another kid? He loved Vivian so much and loved being a father to her. It was without a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life.</p>
<p>"I do. I just," he lowered his voice despite his husband not being close enough to hear him. "-never brought it up because I wasn't sure if he felt <em>ready </em>for another kid. He had such a rough time with Vivian at the start after Rachel."</p>
<p>"I'll give you a hint, you big stupid scary man, he definitely wants another kid. I don't know if that time is now, or maybe even in a few years. But let me just warn you, my time is running out with each year so you better make your minds up."</p>
<p>"Your... <em>time</em>?"</p>
<p>Both Acxa and Veronica groaned, Acxa even running her palm down her face in anguish. "Let me make this clear to you Keith," Veronica started slowly, "Acxa and I are not having any kids, we already decided that. I knew that I never wanted kids of my own. Which is <em>why </em>I so generously offered my womb to Lance when he came out as bi if he ended up marrying a guy."</p>
<p>Keith couldn't help but be a little taken aback by what she meant. "You would do that?"</p>
<p>Veronica rolled her eyes. "Duh, stupid. You guys are family and you deserve to be able to have kids. Of course I would help make sure you guys can live your domestic bliss dream."</p>
<p>Stunned into silence, he felt touched. It was a big thing to offer something like that and be so wholly genuine. She really just wanted them to be happy.</p>
<p>"I'll talk to Lance," he said and watched Veronica smile at last.</p>
<p>"Good man. I'm excited to have a new niece or nephew, no matter if you adopt or if I help out."</p>
<p>Keith smiled and turned his head to look back towards Lance and Vivian, his chest felt so warm and full just looking at them.</p>
<p>Maybe there really was room for one more.</p>
<p>*     *     *</p>
<p>"She is going to sleep so well tonight," Lance said with a soft, tired smile as he walked into their bedroom after tucking Vivian in. "I don't know how kids do it. Her and Amelia ran around outside for hours after meeting Toby."</p>
<p>Amelia was Shiro and Adam's daughter who was six years old, two years younger than Vivian, but they were great friends and knew how to entertain one another.</p>
<p>Keith chuckled and pulled out the braid Vivian had attempted to do in his hair from earlier. She was getting better as time went on, and thankfully didn't yank his hair any more like she used to. </p>
<p>"And Toby was so cute, my lord. I could've died," Lance added wistfully as he put his pyjamas pants on. "They're so cute at that age. I wish I could remember more about Vivian when she was that young. The first couple of months I had her was kind of a blur."</p>
<p>Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance's cheek first, and then added one to his forehead, making the sad smile on his husband's face soften.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since Rachel had died, but he could tell it still hurt. But now most of that pain wasn't overruled by memories of better times spent together.</p>
<p>"That reminds me, so I was thinking..." Keith started, looking at Lance, the man he loved and respected more than anyone in the world. He's been through shit and had gotten through it all and Keith always found that admirable. He raised Vivian when he was hurting the most and still did an amazing job of it. He was an amazing father, patient, understanding, fun loving and dependable.</p>
<p>"Yes," Lance drawled out, wrapping his arms around Keith's middle, moving to make them both sway from foot to foot in sync.</p>
<p>"I was thinking about how good Vivian was with Toby. And – and how she loves playing with Amelia," he said it steadily, watching and waiting for Lance's facial expression to change. Waiting for it to turn sour and force him to back out of what he was about to suggest.</p>
<p>"Right," Lance said and let him continue.</p>
<p>"Well, do you think Vivian would like, you know...?" Lance didn't look like he got what he was trying to say. God he was going to have to say it out loud. "Maybe have a brother or sister...?"</p>
<p>Lance stopped swaying and stared at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Like... Like another baby?"</p>
<p>His unreadable expression almost made Keith backtrack, but slowly he saw Lance's eyes twinkle and a disbelieving smile form on his face.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Keith smiled with his new confidence. "Like another baby."</p>
<p>A noise that Keith could only describe as a squeal came from the back of Lance's throat. He forced a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't wake Vivian, but instead he bounced on his toes like he did when he was excited.</p>
<p>"<em>Really? </em>Do you really want to have another kid?"</p>
<p>Keith's soft smile turned into a grin as a new wave of giddiness rolled over him. "Yeah. I really want another kid with you."</p>
<p>That same squealing noise came again from Lance's mouth as he jumped up, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck and legs around his waist. Keith stumbled a little, not expecting the weight of his husband. He was so used to picking up Vivian who was <em>much</em> smaller. Even then, he didn't pick her up <em>that</em> much anymore.</p>
<p>He quickly grabbed underneath Lance's thighs to make sure he didn't fall.</p>
<p>Lance didn't care to address Keith's struggles as he grabbed his cheeks. Noses so close that they touched. Keith had to go a little cross eyed so he didn't miss his dazzling grin.</p>
<p>"<em>Really?"</em></p>
<p>Keith laughed and spun them around in a circle. "Really."</p>
<p>Another excited noise left Lance's mouth. "Really, <em>really?"</em></p>
<p>"100% really," Keith confirmed. He walked backwards until he felt the bed hit the back of his legs and sat down. "I love you Lance. I love Vivian and I can't wait to love another kid with you."</p>
<p>Lance smiled, eyes going glassy. "I love you too." He leaned forward to kiss his lips softly before leaning back and smiling at him again. He was just as gorgeous as the day they met, their first night together, on their wedding and their honeymoon. "I can't wait to be a dad with you again," he whispered with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just gorgeous.</em>
</p>
<p>Keith put one of his hands behind my Lance's neck, fingertips playing with his soft hair at the back of his nape while Lance wrapped him up in a tight hug, resting his chin on Keith's shoulder. After a few long quiet moments Lance exploded into laughter, trying to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake their daughter. "I'm so excited to tell Vivian. Do you reckon she'll get jealous?"</p>
<p>Keith laughed and wrapped his arms back around Lance before flopping them backwards on the bed. "She is definitely going to be jealous."</p>
<p>They snicker quietly to one another at the thought. "It's okay, she knows we love her endlessly."</p>
<p>"That we do. Speaking of loving endlessly, today your sister told me that she was offering us her womb so that she could have another niece or nephew."</p>
<p>Lance cackled quietly. "Oh my god she is the worst. Gotta love her though."</p>
<p>*     *     *</p>
<p>Lance as much as he was excited to, he was also a little nervous about discussing with Vivian that they were planning on having another kid.</p>
<p>She had been the only child for her whole life, the center of their little world. Sure, she liked Toby, who was now a couple of months older than when they first met him and loved playing with her cousin Amelia, but would she want to share her parents' attention?</p>
<p>He guessed he was just a little worried that she was going to feel like she wasn't enough for them, that she wasn't enough to keep them happy so that they had to go get another kid. Obviously that was far from the truth, they just wanted to extend that love.</p>
<p>Lance had grown up in a big family, with lots of siblings. Growing up, he would've thought he was going to have a family just as big. He wanted that for his own kids.</p>
<p>Life hadn't panned out that way, with it going differently from what he had imagined. Yet he wouldn't let go of wanting Vivian to have a sibling. He wanted her to have somebody, to have family for when Keith and Lance got older and were gone.</p>
<p>He wanted Vivian to have someone like Lance had Rachel.</p>
<p>Vivian was very focused on Keith's drawing iPad. At the beginning it had been a 'strictly work' iPad, but he fell for Vivian's puppy dog eyes within a week and let her watch YouTube videos on it.</p>
<p>Lance cleared his throat. "Hey Vivi, do you mind putting that down for a moment so we can talk?"</p>
<p>She frowned, not in annoyance at her video being interrupted, but in confusion. Pausing the video, she looked up at both Keith and Lance.</p>
<p>"Am I in trouble?" She asked. "Whatever it is, it was Cassie's idea."</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, what a way to throw Cassie under the bus there Vivi.</em>
</p>
<p>"No baby, we just have some..." he looked at Keith briefly. "News."</p>
<p>"Good news or bad news?" She asked, eyes going between the both of them.</p>
<p>"Good news," they both assured at the same time.</p>
<p>She let out a sigh of relief, putting the iPad down and swinging her legs excitedly. "What's the good news?"</p>
<p>"Well," Lance began, wondering where he should start. "You know how Allura and Romelle recently adopted Toby?"</p>
<p>Vivian nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! He's very cute!"</p>
<p>"He is really cute, isn't he?" Lance smiled. "And it reminded us both of when <em>you </em>were a baby."</p>
<p>"Was I a cute baby?" She asked and Lance couldn't help but squish her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Absolutely <em>adorable</em>," he clarified, wiping his thumb over her cheekbone fondly. She giggled under the tender touch.</p>
<p>"We were thinking," Keith continued because he knew Lance was too absorbed in Vivian at that moment. "Maybe it would be fun if we had <em>another </em>baby."</p>
<p>Lance watched her face, fearing to see her cry like in those viral videos on the internet but she just stared at them, looking a little lost.</p>
<p>"Are you going to <em>steal </em>Toby?" She asked with the whisper and frantic eyes.</p>
<p>Lance's jaw dropped with Keith's. They both look to each other with matching surprise before bursting into laughter. Vivian jolted at the sudden loud noise. She pouted, not impressed by the fact that they were laughing at her. Lance wanted to remove the expression from her face so he wrapped her in a hug as he laughed.</p>
<p>"No sweetness, no," he repeated, still laughing. He was trying his best not to as it was obviously annoying her because she didn't understand what was so funny.</p>
<p>"Vee, we would be having our <em>own </em>baby," Keith explained. "We wouldn't <em>kidnap</em> Toby. That's illegal." His forehead scrunched up. "Very illegal."</p>
<p>"Ooooooh..." she looked at her hands for a moment, her thinking face present. Lance could tell it was her thinking face because it was the same as Rachel's. She lifted her head. "So... I would have a brother or sister?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Lance confirmed. "How do you feel about that?" He asked hesitantly as they both stayed silent, waiting for her answer.</p>
<p>She thought about it for a moment, before a cutesy little giggle left her mouth. "I'm gonna be a big sister?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sweetheart. Are you happy about that?" he asked hesitantly, but felt the weight lifting off his chest as Vivian nodded and jumped on the couch with a squeal before running around shouting <em>'I'm going to be a big sister! I'm going to be the best big sister in the world!'</em></p>
<p>Her joy sparked too many emotions within him and for the one hundredth time since they decided they wanted another kid, Lance felt like he was going to cry. Looking to Keith he grabbed his hand with a squeeze.</p>
<p>They gave each other a stupid lovesick look as Vivian ran around the house like a crazy person before running back and leaping on them both for a big family cuddle.</p>
<p>Lance couldn't wait until that family cuddle got even bigger.</p>
<p>*     *     *</p>
<p>A year later and Veronica, true to her word, was halfway through carrying Lance and Keith's second child.</p>
<p>Lance and Keith were both giddy with excitement and so was Vivian who was very keen to have a little brother or sister. She had successfully told all of her friends, teachers and even the occasional stranger that she was becoming a big sister for the first time.</p>
<p>Lance could tell Keith was a little nervous. He hadn't been there for Vivian in the early days of her life, only really being there full-time for her when they moved in together. By then Vivian was already three years old. Newborns were a completely different ballgame than toddlers.</p>
<p>But it was natural to feel a little nervous, Lance thought and assured his husband. If you weren't just a little bit nervous it showed you had no idea what was coming for you. It's a huge thing to bring a child into the world and then raise it so that it wasn't a little shit bag when it joined society. They had done well so far with Vivian though, so he wasn't all that worried. They were <em>good </em>parents to Vivian and they were going to be good parents to their next little one as well.</p>
<p>"Let's go see Bug!" Vivian cheered as they got out of the car which was parked outside of Veronica and Acxa's home.</p>
<p>"Bug? I thought we decided the nickname was going to be Jellybean?" Lance asked as Vivian ran circles around him as they walked to the front door.</p>
<p>Since they decided to keep the gender of the baby a surprise, they thought it would be fun to give the baby a little nickname until they were born. Which was obviously where Jellybean had started.</p>
<p>"I changed my mind," Vivian said with a matter of fact as she jumped up on one of the rocks that lead up to the front door.</p>
<p>"So indecisive," Lance teased.</p>
<p>"Wonder where she gets that from," Keith said with a smile.</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"Do you not remember planning our wedding? If it wasn't you changing your mind on something it was one of your brothers or sister or your mother and that one time your dad –"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay I get it. It's not being indecisive though, that's just wanting things to be perfect."</p>
<p>"What does indecisive mean?" Vivian asked, looking up at her parents.</p>
<p>"It means when you can't make up your mind, sweetpea."</p>
<p>"Well I'm not indecisive anymore because I have decided the nickname is going to be Bug. Because Tia Veronica said that it's like a tummy bug and I thought it was really funny and I laughed so hard milk came out of my nose!"</p>
<p>"I remember that because I had to clean it up," Keith said with a fake scowl before lunging at her, making out that he was going to chase her. She squealed and jumped out of his way before giggling and running to the front door.</p>
<p>Once she reached it, she pressed the doorbell, bouncing on her toes as she waited. Acxa was the one that opened the door, instantly getting tackled by Vivian who gave her a big hug. The woman froze a little under the affection. It reminded Lance of Krolia if he were being honest.</p>
<p>After the initial shock of the affection she smiled and patted her head. "Hey Vivian."</p>
<p>"Hello! We are here to see Bug!"</p>
<p>"Bug?" She asked and looked at Keith and Lance.</p>
<p>"Baby's nickname."</p>
<p>"I thought the nickname was Jellybean?"</p>
<p>"McClain's are indecisive," Keith explained to which Acxa nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>She let out a huff of laughter. "No joke."</p>
<p>"You <em>both</em> are McClain's, must I remind you," Lance said as they walked inside.</p>
<p>"Not by blood."</p>
<p>"I better hope the fuck not," Lance murmured under his breath making the adults snicker.</p>
<p>"Well come on, let's go see Vero. She's been hell cranky. I don't know what demon spawn you've artificially inseminated her with, but it has made her evil," Acxa warned, giving Keith a foul look.</p>
<p>"Don't worry! You're halfway through," Lance encouraged with a pat on the woman's back.</p>
<p>"I hope you never want any more children from my fiancé."</p>
<p>"Maybe we will take one from you next," Lance teased, bopping her on the tip of her nose with a grin.</p>
<p>"No way in hell," she muttered, making the men laugh.</p>
<p>It was honestly kind of hilarious how similar Keith and Acxa were. Apparently Veronica and himself had very similar types to the point where it was almost eerie.</p>
<p>As the three adults walked into the living room they heard a scandalised gasp come from Vivian. She popped her head over the top of the couch to look at her parents.</p>
<p>"Did you know babies <em>move </em>inside the tummy?" Her horrified expression made Lance chuckle.</p>
<p>"I did know that! I saw you kick from inside your <em>mami's </em>tummy too!"</p>
<p>Her eyes lit up over the revelation. She looked back to Veronica. "Has Bug kicked you yet?"</p>
<p>"Bug? I thought it was Jellybean."</p>
<p>Vivian shrugged. "I changed it."</p>
<p>Veronica laughed. "I like Bug better."</p>
<p>"Me too," Vivian said with a proud smile.</p>
<p>With that they sat down and started to talk.</p>
<p>"Finally the morning sickness has started to stop." Veronica groaned. "Why the hell do they call it 'morning sickness' when it happens all throughout the day for no reason whatsoever?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember when Rachel threw up on me the day we were going to tell you guys. All over my favourite shoes as well."</p>
<p>"The miracle of life," Acxa muttered. "What's up with pregnancy that makes you so whack? Don't get me started on the cravings."</p>
<p>"What have you been craving?" Keith asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing absurd." She paused as Acxa gave her a disbelieving glare. "<em>Okay,</em> yes I get that the melted marshmallows and carrot thing was a bit weird but pepperoni pizza is completely normal!"</p>
<p>"Pepperoni pizza?" Lance repeated, almost feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Oh god now I really want pepperoni pizza." She gave her wife a pleading look. The woman had already pulled out her phone to go order some pizza.</p>
<p>Veronica looked back to Lance and frowned. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost."</p>
<p>Lance shook his head with a small smile. "It's nothing, it's just... Rachel always craved pepperoni pizza as well."</p>
<p>He watched his sister's face soften. "Really? Wait... She was <em>vegetarian!</em>"</p>
<p>"That's what I said!" Lance laughed. "She responded with, and a quote, 'my baby gives no," he mouthed the word 'fucks'.</p>
<p>Veronica and Keith both burst into laughter, which got Vivian's attention, making her join in the laughter just to be a part of the fun.</p>
<p>"Oh man, that definitely sounds like Rachel." Veronica leaned back on the couch, hand going over her small bump. "Honestly, I don't know how she did it. I'm scared and it's not even my kid and I'm 35. The fact she did it alone at 21?"</p>
<p>Lance glanced over to Vivian who was playing on Keith's phone.</p>
<p>"Maybe because she knew that the end result was going to be worth it."</p>
<p>Veronica smiled, leaning forward to grab Keith and Lance's hands. "Giving you guys another chance of growing your family is definitely worth it to me."</p>
<p>Lance smiled, his heart aching heavy with gratitude as he tugged his sister in for a tight hug.</p>
<p>"I will never be able to thank you enough for it."</p>
<p>They held onto each other tighter, and for some reason he felt so much nostalgia for the moments he spent with Rachel through her pregnancy.</p>
<p>It kind of felt full circle.</p>
<p>*     *     *</p>
<p>It's crazy how a full grown man could just weep at the sight of their newborn child. Keith doesn't cry much, but he's just as emotional as Lance was when they got to hold their new little girl for the first time.</p>
<p>They can't both stop crying, for she was so little and perfect and <em>finally</em> in their arms. Her skin was only a touch lighter in tone than Veronica and Lance's. The little bit of hair on her head black. Eyes exactly like Keith's.</p>
<p>"You guys seriously need to stop crying because it's making me cry," Veronica mused from the hospital bed, a tired smile on her face as Acxa kissed her temple.</p>
<p>Leaving the new baby in Keith's capable arms, Lance jumped to his feet and propelled himself into his big sister, crying an endless line of '<em>thank you's' </em>into her shoulder.</p>
<p>Veronica put her hands through his hair and kept repeating what she told him throughout the whole pregnancy whenever he thanked her; "you deserve this."</p>
<p>It didn't really matter though how many times she said that, nothing felt like it was ever going to be close enough to make up for the fact that she had helped give them this new blessing in their life.</p>
<p>Once he stopped crying he went back to his husband and new daughter.</p>
<p>Said husband had stopped crying as well somewhere along the line, face now glued to the newborn with a smile that captured his adoration.</p>
<p>"So..." Veronica started. "What's Bug's new name?"</p>
<p>Keith and Lance had thought long and hard about this, going through hundreds of names until one fit perfectly.</p>
<p>"Her name is Niana McClain," Lance said proudly, placing a kiss on Niana's head.</p>
<p>"Pretty," Veronica said with a smile. "I like it."</p>
<p>It was actually Keith's grandmother's name, a little token to the woman who he couldn't remember, but knew had loved him dearly. They stumbled across an old photo of Keith and his grandmother Niana. Keith hadn't even remembered her, but as soon as he saw the photo a flash of memories hit him. Krolia had confirmed that she was his father's mother named Niana, and the name clicked so easily that they both couldn't imagine choosing another.</p>
<p>"Hey," Keith said, lifting his head up for the first time away from Niana since the moment he laid eyes on her. "Do you reckon we should introduce Vee to her new little sister?"</p>
<p>An overwhelming amount of love and excitement coursed through Lance's chest and belly. "Hell yeah." He pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "I'll text mama and papa o bring her in. I'll get her to bring Krolia as well. They're all probably really excited to meet her."</p>
<p>Once the message had been sent, the four of them all; Keith, Lance, Veronica and Acxa sat back, enjoying the quiet moment in the busy hospital, all unable to stop looking at the new member of their family.</p>
<p>A couple of minutes later Lance's mother, father, Krolia and Vivian walked inside with quiet but eager anticipation.</p>
<p>Lance extended his hand out to Vivian with a smile, already feeling the tears bubble on his throat. "You ready to meet your new sister?" He asked her with a smile.</p>
<p>Vivian smiled at hearing sister, because even though she had told them she didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl, Lance secretly knew she wanted a sister.</p>
<p>Nodding her head she walked over with the utmost precaution.</p>
<p>They had informed her that she had to be very careful with the new baby because they were so fragile. It warmed his heart knowing that she was <em>already </em>making sure her sister stayed safe and happy.</p>
<p>Vivian rolled onto her tippy toes so she could look over the blankets that swaddled Niana, a big smile taking over her mouth as she caught sight of her sister's face. She looked up at her parents with a disbelieving grin, then back to Niana, looking so excited that she almost appeared to want to scream.</p>
<p>She didn't though, because she knew she had to be considerate of her sister's little ears. Instead, she leaned forward, her face close to Niana's. "Hi Bug! I'm your big sister and I'm going to teach you everything I know! Which is <em>a lot</em> because I'm <em>nine!"</em></p>
<p>"Vivian," Lance laughed, forcing himself not to tear up as Keith chuckled, also trying not to cry. "You don't have to call her Bug anymore, her name is Niana."</p>
<p>Vivian frowned at the revelation and looked back to her little sister.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to keep calling her Bug."</p>
<p>A snicker went out through the room from the family as well as a few nurses mulling around. Even Keith laughed. Looking to Lance with a big grin he said, "We should've seen that coming."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to call our daughter <em>Bug</em>," Lance whispered.</p>
<p>Keith shrugged. "Everyone's gotta have a nickname."</p>
<p>"You both are ridiculous," Lance smiled with a shake of his head, resting it on Keith's shoulder as they all continued to watch the new member of the family.</p>
<p>*     *     *</p>
<p>"Boops for Bug," Lance cheered quietly as he gently and slowly swiped down from Niana's forehead to the tip of her nose. She had only been home for one week, but Lance could barely remember his heart without this feeling of great love that she provided them all.</p>
<p>Vivian giggled, copying the action by leaning forward to boop her nose from where she sat on Keith's lap. "Boops for Bug!"</p>
<p>Niana's nose scrunched up under the touch and her eyes opened, looking up at the three of them with a yawn.</p>
<p>"Good morning gorgeous," Lance cooed as she wiggled. Keith's arm around his shoulder's tightened, pulling them all in.</p>
<p>Vivian leaned closer to greet Niana from her nap. Going into a string of words that was something like<em> 'good morning Bug! I hope you slept well and had nice dreams! I had a dream about goats but you've never seen a goat before so I don't think you would be dreaming about goats. I can't wait till you can speak so you can tell me about what you were dreaming about!'</em></p>
<p>The precious sight of the sisters had Lance grinning from ear to ear. He looked to his husband who had also been watching the two little girls they both adored so much before looking back up to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>Two kids to look after was definitely going to be a lot more of a challenge than just one, but it was a challenge worth taking, because they both knew that despite the 9 year difference between them, they were going to be amazing sisters to one another and would be there for each other no matter what.</p>
<p>But Lance wasn't too focused on the future right now. He was plenty happy and content to just live in this precious moment with his beautiful family that felt so much more whole now that they had one more little bug.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It actually took a lot of consideration to decide if I wanted to give keith and lance another child because I wasn't sure if I could write another child that I would love as much as i love Vivian and i'm happy to say if anything happened to Bug there would be bloodshed i LOVE her</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>